


Gambler's Charm

by Terrafilo



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Overstimulation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrafilo/pseuds/Terrafilo
Summary: Prequel to 'What Happens in Haddonfield!'. Dwight and Ace make use of a present the Entity gave them!
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Ace Visconti
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Gambler's Charm

Ace spends minutes? (Hours? Dwight doesn’t know-) massaging and prodding at that spot inside of Dwight, dirty words and praises dripped from Ace’s mouth. His free hand between Dwight and the earth, stroking and caressing his cock which has seen better days. With the near constant stimulation and the fact that Dwight had cum twice already, his cock was now thoroughly coated much to Ace’s delight. This gave Ace enough lube to allow his fingers to slide across Dwight’s dick, fingers teasing his tip and dragging back down his shaft. 

“ _ A-Ah~ _ Ace- Ace, Ace I can’t-!” Dwight cried, forehead brushing up against the grass below. “Pleash- I-... _ mmn~ _ ” His hips stuttered, thrusting back and then immediately away from the pleasure that Ace was providing him.

The two of them had been doing exceptionally well in trials, and Ace took that as an opportunity to swindle Dwight’s prize alongside his own. Before Dwight could ask for a package of sweets, Ace had quickly covered his mouth and insisted that he wanted to ask for a very special gift. One that they both could make use of for months to come, though much to Dwight’s horror Ace had opted for a sex toy. A hearty chuckle came from the man of the hour, briefly pulling his fingers out of Dwight so he could grab the previously discarded vibrator and slide it back inside of him. Resuming the stimulation elicited another round of mewls and gasps, especially since Ace has flicked the switch on its remote, sending waves of vibrations directly onto his prostate. “You’re our fearless leader, si? You can handle anything~”

Dwight whimpered, his hips trembling with the stimulation. “ _ Mnh- _ A...Ace..” He tried his best to raise his head to look back at the older man, but only managed a weak whimper, body involuntarily clenching back on the toy. “P-Please..I can’t..t-too sensitiv- _ mmn~ _ ”

“You can’t? I think you can, Dwight, you wouldn’t want to waste the wonderful gift the entity gave us, right?.” Ace stilled his hands, resting them on Dwight’s hips as he rubbed circles into his sides. “You’re already doing so well...so good for me Dwight. Such a  _ good boy _ ~” Before Ace could say or do anything more, a wry smirk made its way onto his face, gently moving back and lying Dwight on his side. “I was going to let you off...but..I think the missus has plans for us, isn’t that lovely?” He purred, reaching over to grab Dwight’s discarded clothes. 

_ A trial. _

Dwight would have been panicking at his misfortune, but with how his nerves burned all he could do was murmur a fleeting plea, eyes fluttering shut as he felt Ace slowly dress him. Boxers were pulled on first, Dwight yelping softly as Ace snapped the elastic to his hip, a teasing rub to the front pulled another drowsy moan from the leader. Next was his shirt, the fabric going over his head and shoulders easily. He was thankful for only wearing t-shirts now, they had finally come in handy. 

As Dwight felt Ace tug his jeans on, lidded eyes soon were blown open as he cried out, hands weakly flailing as he tried to grab Ace’s wrists. “A-Ace! Take it-” He took a deep breath, feeling the air hammer around in his lungs before he exhaled “Take it out!” Panic shone through in his eyes, hiccuping and moaning as Ace zipped and buttoned his jeans as if there wasn’t a vibrator still pressed deep inside of him. “Th-There's no way! I can’t do a trial like t..this!” Dwight flinched away from the pleasure as Ace helped him stand, his knees knocking together as he tried to focus on motor functions rather than the constant buzz that rocked his prostate.    
  
“You’ll manage, I know you will. If you’re a good boy Dwight-” Ace put a force behind his words as he pushed Dwight up against a tree, his knee coming between Dwight’s legs to grind and rub at his erection. “-I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll see stars. So, you’ll be good right?”   
  
“I-I...I will..” For a moment his mouth hung open, closing abruptly as he felt the fog envelop the pair, nervous eyes noting Ace bending over to take the remote with him. What had he got himself into?


End file.
